


My Dear Ares

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ares is my headcannon name of the 2nd Doctor, Poetry, after the war games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr





	My Dear Ares

Across the Highland, a lonely man wanderes  
He talk to few, all who see him wonderes:  
What may this kilted man be looking for?  
With long hair, sweat on his brow and feet sore  
He may  
Stay in a village for a day  
But then he is gone away

For years the man wanders around  
What he searches for, is seemingly never found  
Talking only of a wee chap  
with oceanblue eyes and a black cap  
And he speaks of a blue box  
People mocks  
At mentions of aliens shaped as blocks

But one sunny day of hope and dreams  
The Scottish man dissapeared, it seams  
He was never seen or heard again, not at all  
But as he dissapeared people could hear a whoosing sound, they recalled  
But by his abandoned backpack bathing in sunrays  
was a note that sais:  
"I'm finally home, with my dear Ares"


End file.
